Mirror To The Three Worlds (and maybe more)
by Latasha
Summary: SeeD is sent to investigate what is left of Sorceress Ultimecia's castle. They are ordered to bring back any magical or other important items. Squall and Rinoa stumble upon a magic mirror that sends them to two different worlds. There may even be more to
1. Part One Of the Mirror Incident

"Ultimecia's castle... We haven't been here in a while..." Squall commented under his breath  
  
Irvine sighed. "Brings back so many memories..." He attempted to put his arm around Selphie but she quickly took a couple steps away from him. "Dang..."  
  
"I don't like some of the memories I have of this place. Lets just finish our job and get out of here... I hate this place." Quistis hugged herself as she shivered.  
  
"Right. We were sent here to gather any magical items and take them back to Cid and Matron to be studied and maybe used for good." Rinoa re- explained their mission.  
  
"Well lets get the mission underway!", Zell said enthusiastically.  
  
Selphie suggested, "We should go into groups of two so we can cover more ground. And just incase any creature still resides here we'll be with someone else."  
  
Irvine grabbed Selphie's hand and held it up in the air. "I call Selphie!"  
  
Rinoa giggled and grabbed Squall's hand doing the same, "I call Squall!"  
  
Zell shrugged and look to Quistis. "I guess we are partners. Lets get a move on then!"  
  
Everyone went their separate ways. Rinoa and Squall looked around Ultimecia's chamber. It was full of dust and smelled of strong perfumes. Squall began searching desks. "I bet there is something of importance in here somewhere..."  
  
"Yeah. This is her personal chamber. I'll see if I can sense anything with a mystical energy." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She was a sorceress now. Maybe she could sense magical items around her. But of course that was just a guess. She kept her eyes closed and followed her senses. She opened her eyes. She stood infront of a mirror. The border was made of solid gold. She touched the border.  
  
Squall took a book out of the desk. "I found some military plans..." He flipped through the pages. "This book also has a section about all of the beasts in the world. This could come in handy. What have you found, Rinoa?"  
  
"Look at this mirror... Isn't it beautiful." She looked back at Squall as he approached her.  
  
He stood beside her with the book still in his hands. "It is just a mirror..."  
  
"But... I sensed some sort of mystic energy coming from this mirror... Maybe it is coming from something behind the mirror..." She crawled behind it. "There isn't anything back here... Hey... Do you have a lighter or anything?"  
  
He handed her a lighter. "Just to let you know. I have that for emergencies. I don't smoke."  
  
"Good to hear." She replied. "There is something written back here... When you look in this mirror you shall see, one of three worlds before thee... Look even closer and you'll find another self... Look again, another you. It isn't your reflection it belongs to two others. This mirror links the three worlds and maybe more... There is more here but I can't read it." She crawled out from behind it and handed the lighter to Squall who took it back quickly.  
  
"So your a magic detector now... Great. That skill will come in handy... This mirror might come in handy too..." Squall touched his reflection.  
  
Rinoa put a hand on the cool glass also. "I wonder what all of those words meant... Some rhymed some didn't. It must have been written by another sorceress who had no idea what she was doing..."  
  
The two looked at eachother and then back at the mirror as they took their hands away. Rinoa jumped up. Squall stared in silence. Rinoa smiled. "Wow! Look!"  
  
Two others stood in the mirror. They look like Squall and Rinoa a bit but it was easy to see that they were not. Squall's other reflection had extremely spiky light blonde hair and carried a giant sword. Rinoa's reflection had long black hair just like her. Their eyes were the same color. The girl was more casually dresses with black shorts and a simple white tanktop.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe we should see if we could see the third reflection of ourselves..." Squall suggested putting his hand back on the glass.  
  
They both did what they did the first time. They repeated their actions exactly. It worked like a charm. These new reflections looked like they were from the age of castles, dragons, and knights in shining armor. The man had dirty blonde less spiky hair. He had a furry brown tail. The girl looked like some sort of queen. She wore a beautiful white dress and wore a beautiful necklace that had a sparkling charm that looked almost in the shape of a falcon claw.  
  
"She is quite pretty... Look at that dress... I want that dress!" Rinoa jumped up and down happily. She calmed herself after she got a brief chuckle from Squall. "So how do you think this thing works? Is it just for show?"  
  
"Why would an evil sorceress have an item in your chamber just for show?" Squall asked.  
  
Rinoa pondered that for a moment. "She wouldn't... So there must be more to this thing than looking at your different reflections. Hmmm. Maybe there is more on the back. Lets move it away from the wall so I don't have to climb behind it into all of the spider webs."  
  
He nodded and pulled the mirror away from the wall. The both got on one knee and wiped away all of the dust. "There is nothing else here that is decipherable accept... I link all worlds three, just take a step inside of me."  
  
Rinoa quickly got up and stood in front of the mirror. Squall slowly got up and saw her taking a few steps back until her back was against the wall. "You aren't going to try to run into it are you? That's just stupid."  
  
"No it isn't... And, yes, I am going to try to run into the mirror. I betcha I'll be sent to one of the three worlds--whatever they are..." Rinoa started running to the mirror.  
  
Squall jumped in front of her thinking she would just hurt herself. Rinoa crashed into him and he fell back. They both hit the ground with a thud. "Rinoa... Don't you dare try that again..."  
  
They both got up. They were facing the wall so they turned around quickly, thinking they would see the mirror. Instead they were standing face to face with the queen-like woman and the man with the tail. Rinoa and Squall stared at them. They were a bit shorter than they were so they guessed that these people were a bit younger than they were.  
  
"Maybe the mirror is just toying with us..." Squall muttered, not taking his eyes off the monkey person.  
  
Rinoa reached out slowly and touched the girl's cheek. Once she felt the cool flesh she yanked her hand back. "You guys are real!"  
  
The monkey boy crossed his arms about his chest with a grin, "Of course we are real. We aren't any stuffed animals."  
  
The girl bowed, "Greetings. My name is Queen Garnet Til Alexandrios."  
  
Garnet looked to her friend quickly wanting him to do the same. The boy bowed with a sigh. "Hallo... My name would be Zidane Tribal."  
  
Squall shrugged and did the same. "My name is Squall Leonhart..."  
  
Rinoa giggled and did as they had. "Hi. My name is Rinoa Heartily. It is a pleasure to meet you both... A very pleasurful surprise indeed..."  
  
They all cast another glance at eachother. Zidane spoke up, "Are you aware that you came through a wall?"  
  
Squall turned around. He touched the wall. His hand went through. He made sure nobody noticed this. He turned his attention back to the two. "We can't really explain that, for, we really don't know much of it ourselves... Would you be so kind as to forget that minor detail..."  
  
Garnet nodded, "Okay. Hmm... You must be mages from another continent. I guess it was some kind of secret experiment. We promise not to tell a soul."  
  
"Yep. Not a soul." Zidane added.  
  
"Thanks. Umm... Not to be too entirely rude, but could we talk somewhere else... But also, somewhere private. That going through the wall thing kind of made me dizzy and I need to sit down before I fall flat on my face." Rinoa tried her best to talk like royalty, using big important words. She was the daughter of high authority and wondered if that is the way she should be speaking to others.  
  
The queen smiled, "Of course. Using magic is tiring isn't it? Being a summoner myself, I completely understand. But before we go anywhere, you need to change your clothes. That is, if you don't want to make a scene."  
  
She whispered to Squall, "I am going to get to wear a pretty dress! Say yes! Say that we don't want to make a scene! I wanna wear a pretty dress!"  
  
He replied, "And what am I going to wear... What if they fix me up with something stupid...?" Rinoa gave him a puppy dog expression. "Fine..."  
  
Squall said allowed to them, "We certainly do not intend on making a scene... It would be wonderful if you could give us a disguise for our time here... Of course, If it isn't any trouble for you... We also do not intend on starting any trouble with your highness."  
  
Rinoa wondered how he was so good at giving compliments and talking so nicely. It was especially odd because... Well... He's Squall for crying out loud! Zidane motioned. "Just follow me Squall... We'll go and get ya some decent clothes."  
  
"I'm certain that I have a dress that is perfect for you, Miss Rinoa." Garnet giggled at the joyous expression that appeared on Rinoa's face after she had said that. "Haven't you ever worn a dress such as this?" She gesticulated to the dress she was wearing.  
  
"No... I am usually wearing casual clothes. There aren't many occasions when I have to dress up. But... It is like a dream for me to wear a beautiful dress like the one you are wearing your highness." Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.  
  
"You are going to love staying with us then! It'll be fun fitting you with the perfect dress. We'll pick out some nice jewelry too. And please, don't call me your highness. My friends call me Dagger. That is what you can call me." Dagger said all of it as if it were a sleep over and they were going to play dress up or something. Rinoa thought that it was most likely because she didn't get to have much girl time like that.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Dagger. Shall we get started?" She smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Zidane was tearing apart closets trying to find a certain article of clothing for Squall who was just standing there in the corner almost ready to go to sleep. "I swear I put it in this closet! Where did it go?!" He finally found it, it seemed. "Aha. here."  
  
Squall took it and looked at it. It was just a white tank top, black shorts that touched his knees, and a black vest. Zidane threw him a pair of shoes. He ducked just as they were going to hit him in the head. Just black sneakers. "Uh."  
  
"You want something fancy? Look, I am no king or prince. I am a proud member of the theater troupe Tantalus that is also the best band of thieves out there. What you're holding is the perfect thief's outfit. If you don't like it, I'll get you something else." He explained.  
  
Squall showed Zidane his gunblade and forced a smile. "I was just wondering where to put this. And also, where I am supposed to change."  
  
"Oh. Nice sword. Tie it to one of the belt loops or something man. Or I can keep it for you. I suggest you keep it. It makes you look even cooler. All the chicks will pay attention to ya." Zidane grinned. "Me on the other hand, don't need girls because I have my Dagger."  
  
"You treat your weapon like your girl friend? Weird."Squall almost laughed.  
  
"No. That is Garnet's nickname. She used it once as an alias so the people in the town wouldn't realize it was her. But, we all have grown fond of that name. So has she." Zidane explained.  
  
"She is your girlfriend. Well I don't need my gunblade because I have my Rinoa." He felt like sticking out his tongue. "Now where can I change?" He decided to give up the royal talk and act as laid back as the guy before him.  
  
Zidane pointed to the closet. "Sorry. This is all I got."  
  
"Its fine. I am not one for richy stuff anyway." He headed into the closet and quickly changed. He walked out of the closet. "How do I look?"  
  
"Perfect. Just imagine your gal will look when Dagger gives her a dress." He said.  
  
  
  
"Beautiful." Squall stood before Rinoa now. It had taken her a while to get ready but now that she was she looked ravishing. She wore a beautiful crystal blue dress. That dragged on the floor. A dark blue bow tied around her waist. Her shoulders were bare. The dress was made of such beautiful material that was no longer found in their world. She wore diamond and silver earring. She wore her usual necklace with his and her ring on it. She had a light blue on and light blue eye shadow.  
  
She ran up to Squall and hugged him. "Squall! This is so great! I feel like a princess. And you are my handsome night!"  
  
He hugged her tightly feeling her bare back. They let go of eachother. Zidane scratched his head. "You two must be from a very far off continent."  
  
"I guess you could say that." Squall replied deciding not to spoil the fun by telling them what really happened and where they were really from. But he promised himself that he would tell these kind people the truth before they left.  
  
A strange creature entered the room. Its large pink tongue flapping around out of its mouth. It was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman. "Time to eat goody goodies! We have guests? Good! They eat my goody good cooking too!" She left as quickly as she came.  
  
Zidane sighed. "That was Quina Quen. You have certainly seen a Qu' before right? You seemed a little scared."  
  
"We don't get out much. We are always working on that spell that got us here. We have never seen one." Squall replied. Rinoa had grabbed his hand when Quina had entered. She had a death grip.  
  
Rinoa just nodded. She wondered if she looked as terrified as she had been. But of course she wasn't as terrified as she had been in the past. Definitely not. So she probably didn't look scared at all. Dagger took Zidane's arm as he held it out to her. "Shall we?"  
  
Rinoa locked arms with Squall and they followed Dagger and Zidane to the dining room. It was a quaint and beautiful place. Not too big, not too small. Perfect. They took their places at the table. Squall told Rinoa that if she got scared she could hold his hand as tightly as possible. He would leave that hand free for her.  
  
They sat for a couple minutes talking. Then Quina entered with a handful of little helper chefs who set the table. The food smelled delicious. A knight in rusted armor sat at the table with a woman at his side. Dagger said, "Steiner, Beatrix, we have some guests today. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Hello. My name is Captain Steiner of the Knights of Pluto," he said.  
  
"And my name is General Beatrix. What be our lovely guests names?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Squall Leonhart. And this is Rinoa Heartily." He decided to introduce them both to save some time.  
  
"It is nice to meet you." Rinoa added.  
  
A little boy sat down at the table. His steepled hat hid his face. "Pardon me, but you look like a married couple. Are you? By the way, I'm Vivi. I'm a black mage."  
  
Rinoa blushed. They were older than some of the others in the room accept Steiner and Beatrix. "No. We aren't." She sighed.  
  
Squall added, "But we are a very close couple. Not ready for marriage though. There is still too much work to be done in Balamb Garden. SeeDs don't have time to get married." He paused. He had said way too much. He had done it on purpose though.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Part Two Of The Mirror Incident

"Balamb Garden? SeeD? What are you talking about?" Dagger asked with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Rinoa pinched Squall's now ungloved hand. He yelped. "Squall?! Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Don't you think the others will be worried about us? We need to get back soon. We can't stay much longer. And what if the mirror gets broken or something and we get stuck here? What will happen to Balamb? The others will think we abandoned them." He replied rubbing his hand.  
  
She sighed. "Your right... But we have only just got here..."  
  
"We'll come back again another day..." He said to her. Squall looked to the others at the table. "We aren't even from this planet i don't think... We were investigating a castle when we came upon a mirror. Apparently it is, believe it or not, a magic mirror. It sent us to... well... wherever this is..."  
  
Rinoa just nodded. Zidane and Dagger thought about what they had just said for a moment. Finally Zidane spoke, "So you lied to us about being mages?"  
  
Rinoa nodded. "We are really sorry. We just wanted to see what things were like in this world before blabbing about our own."  
  
"Its alright... We aren't mad at all... Why did you decide so suddenly to tell us now?", Dagger asked.  
  
Squall replied, "Our friends might be getting worried about us... We'll have to leave pretty soon. Who knows if the mirror is going to close or something and get us stuck here. Its not like we don't favor this place, its just that, our own world needs us."  
  
Beatrix, Steiner, Quina, and Vivi were all too confused at this point so they excused themselves from the table and left the others in peace. Zidane and Dagger smiled. "We totally understand... We have gone through some tough times here, saving our world from destruction. We would hate to suddenly be zapped somewhere else and leave our world unprotected.", this was the first time Squall heard Zidane talking seriously.  
  
"Lets just enjoy this meal together as friends... Then we'll give you your clothes back and you can be on your way." Dagger smiled. "You'll love Quina's cooking."  
  
They gave eachother a nod and starting eating their meal. It was silent accept the occasional clanking noise of silverware against bowls and plates. On occasion they would take a brief moment to look up at eachother and get lost in thought.  
  
Squall looked to Dagger and Zidane and thought, "They are extremely nice people... They don't even bother questioning further about where we have come from. They know all they need to know and wish no more of us. Such peaceful and loving people... I wonder if everyone in this world is like this... It is so different from my world-- but then again, so very similar..." He started eating his salad.  
  
Rinoa cut a piece of meat and started chewing. This was the most exquisite meal she had ever had. The chef they called Quina must be the best chef in all the worlds. She watched Dagger for a moment. She was so delicate and beautiful. "I really don't want to leave so soon... Its like eating their food and running... I wonder if we are being rude... Hmm... I a pretty sure we aren't being rude at all. Even if we were, Dagger wouldn't really send out any irritated signs. Zidane would be the one to snap at us... But Squall said that we could come back maybe... I wonder if we will. I wonder if the mirror will stop working after we get back home."  
  
"Rinoa... She isn't afraid to share her feelings with others and speak her mind. She would also make a good queen... She most be some kind of authority at her own home. She is so fun. It was like we were playing dress up a few hours ago... That was so fun! And Squall... I am not sure what to make of him. It seems that he is the serious type. But still, he is kind. I hope that they'll come back.", Dagger thought. She saw a smile cross Rinoa's face as they noticed eachother looking toward one another.  
  
Zidane shoved a piece of meat in he mouth and started chewing softly. "Hmm... They are leaving awfully soon. I would think that they'd stay longer, maybe even over night. But they have a world to protect and friends that are probably looking for them this very moment. How would Dagger and I feel if we were in the same situation? We would do exactly as Rinoa and Squall are. Dagger would insist on making peace and then we would leave. I wonder if they'll come back..."  
  
They all looked up at eachother as they finished. Dagger placed her hands on her lap. "I guess you'll have to get going now, won't you?"  
  
Squall nodded. Rinoa tried to act proper and also placed her hands on her lap. She noticed that she and Squall were still wearing the clothes they had got from them. "We should return your clothes and jewelry to you before we leave."  
  
Zidane looked to Dagger and then spoke, "You keep them. Next time you come to visit you'll be dressed properly. Besides, even if you find that you can't come back, at least you have something to remember us by."  
  
Squall stood and helped Rinoa up. "Thankyou for everything you have done for us during our visit here. We really wish to visit with you longer, but, you know..."  
  
"We understand. Let us see you off though. Say our last goodbyes and all." Dagger said getting up on her own and gesturing for Zidane to do the same. "We'll lead you to the room we found you in. There must be some sort of portal there."  
  
After Squall got a backpack and put their old clothes in it he and Rinoa were led to the same room they were found in. (Rinoa wanted to keep her dress on to show Selphie and Quistis and Squall was just to lazy to change. His clothes weren't that bad anyway.) Squall immediatly approached the area where they had come from and put his hand on the cool wall. It didn't go through this time. He looked hesitantly back at the others. "Something is wrong... It won't let me through."  
  
"Maybe we have to go through it together." Rinoa suggested. She took Squalls hand and they ran to the wall. They didn't go through it... They ran into it...  
  
"This is terrible..." Dagger commented as she helped Rinoa and Squall to their feet.  
  
Zidane put his hands on his hips. His tail twisted around his arm. "Well... This is a magic mirror. Maybe Dagger could use some of her white magic on it to make it work."  
  
"I'll use my sorceress magic too.", Rinoa and Dagger nodded to oneanother and sent a barrage of different spells toward the wall where the mirror supposedly was.  
  
The image of the mirror started to flicker. Zidane cheered, "Come on ladies! More power!"  
  
"Give it all you got!", Squall added.  
  
The mirror became a solid image now. It glowed an eerie gold color. Dagger and Rinoa sighed. "Good job Dagger."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without your help." she smiled. "The mirror is beautiful." The queen approached the mirror and ran a finger around the border.  
  
Zidane stood at her side doing the same. Squall and Rinoa stood at the other side of the mirror. Squall warned, "Be careful. You don't want to get sucked in." Rinoa took his hand playfully.  
  
Squall smiled. He touched the glass. It rippled as if it were water. Rinoa did the same with a giggle. "This is neato..."  
  
Suddenly, the water like glass shattered. Everyone was knocked unconscience...  
  
  
  
They awoke in a dark alley. Squall and Rinoa thought this was part of Ultimecia's Castle. But then, they looked around seeing Dagger and Zidane stumbling to their feet. Rinoa could of swore she saw some sort of globe of light drift off but didn't comment. "We aren't home...", she said instead.  
  
"The mirror has to be around here somewhere..." Squall started frantically searching the dark alley walls. "There isn't a portal!"  
  
"Oh no... Not one of us no where we are and we'll be stuck here forever...", Rinoa bit down on her lower lip and looked up at the bright shining moon.  
  
Zidane kicked a garbage can. "What is going to happen to our world? Alexandria... Tantalus... Lindblum... Everything!"  
  
Dagger decided to be the voice of reason, "Don't worry... The mirror might just be recharging after transporting so many of us... Or maybe it is somewhere else in this city... We shouldn't lose our heads over our predicament just yet."  
  
"I guess this means we'll be doing some exploring.", Zidane said trying to hide the happiness in his voice. He hadn't gone on an adventure in years. "We should change our clothes... Or atleast Dagger and Rinoa should. I think they might attract attention wearing such elegant and beautiful dresses."  
  
Squall sighed. "But the backpack only had Rinoa and my clothes... Wait a minute... Oh no! The backpack is gone! It must not have traveled through the mirror with us!"  
  
"But... We can't walk around like this... We'll attract way too much attention for our own good.", Rinoa bit down on her lower lip.  
  
"Maybe we can...", Dagger said reasurringly. "Maybe this is a plave much like ours and we'll fit in perfectly here. Zidane and Squall should go out and see what the people are dressed like and how they act. Maybe I could quickly alter our dresses after knowing what the others are dressed like."  
  
Zidane put his arm around her waist. "Your such a smart, pretty, girl!" He looked to Squall. "I guess we knights should be going now." He looked to Dagger with a charming smile. He couldn't release himself from her thoughtful gaze and he could only put another arm around her. He hugged her and she returned the unexpected embrace.  
  
Squall threw a small stone at Zidane's back. "Come on!"  
  
Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "That is a bit rude of you! They are having an intimate and loving moment. Don't ruin it!"  
  
Squall tilted his head slightly watching as Zidane and Dagger didn't move. They didn't seem to notice anything going on around them. "I don't think I actually interrupted anything."  
  
Dagger finally pulled away from Zidane. "Go on now, Zidane. You being my elite knight have a very important mission to complete immediatly." She grinned.  
  
Zidane bowed with a chuckle. "Yes my Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the Seventeenth." He walked over to Squall and grabbed his arm leading him out of the alley. Squall didn't need to be dragged out. It seemed that Zidane was trying to get himself out of there before he started clinging to Dagger again.  
  
They both stopped in the middle of a not so busy street. "These look like the slums of Treno...", Zidane commented not realizing that Squall had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Well these are definitly some kind of slums... I really don't think Dagger and Rinoa will blend in well here..." He glanced around. "Look, a bar... 7th Heaven... Lets check that out."  
  
They entered the bar. It wasn't very busy. A raven haired women tended the bar. Squall recognized her from the mirror. Yes, it was definitly the women he had seen in the magic mirror earlier. He nudged Zidane. "You know... Before Rinoa and I were teleported to your world we saw your and Dagger's imaged in the mirror instead of ours... Then we saw another couple... That girl at the bar is the one from the mirror..."  
  
"What should we do? If we confront her she'll probably have no idea what is happenning just like Dagger and I have no clue. I don't think it would be wise to meet with her just yet. Instead we should ask her or someone else where to find women's clothes. We have a couple of misdressed girls standing in an alley of the slums. Who knows what could happen to them while we are here dilly dallying." Zidane replied.  
  
Squall didn't want to say to him 'your absolutly right' even though the monkey like thief was absolutely right. Acting just like himself he pushed passed Zidane and took a seat at the bar. The clothes he was wearing weren't too different from the garb worn by the strangers surrounding him so he felt pretty sure of himself. He tapped on the bar top to get the girl's attention. "hey..."  
  
She turned placing a drink on the table infront of another man. She approached Squall with a bright and cheery smile on her face. "Hi newcomer. What'll ya have?"  
  
"I just need some information." He paused. "Where do you go to find some cheap women's clothing?"  
  
She giggled. He rolled his eyes. She turned. "Hey Cloud! This guy needs some help!" Squall noticed for the first time, a man sitting at the end of the bar with a giant sword on his back. It was the man from the mirror. They were meeting eachother way too soon. He hoped that nothing would happen and he would just get his information.  
  
The man called Cloud walked over to Squall and sat on the stool beside him facing the girl. "Whats up Tifa? This guy need some weapons or something?"  
  
"He needs to know where to get women's clothing." Tifa grinned slyly.  
  
Cloud suddenly saw a flashback. That day when he dressed up like a girl... He cringed. Cloud turned to Squall. He gesticulated toward Zidane as he spoke, "So you and your mischevious looking friend want some women's clothing...?..." He bit down on his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
  
Squall had no idea what Cloud was getting at. Zidane, who was listening in, jumped into the conversation furiously. "HEY! We aren't crossdressers man! We have girl friends that are stranded in an alley without any clothes!" He pounded his fist into the bartop. His fist went right through making a large hole. He certaintly wasn't as happy and care- free as he had been earlier. It was obvious to anyone that he was worried about Dagger.  
  
Tifa saw the worry in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. She nodded to Cloud as a signal that they really needed help. "I'm sorry guys... Just to let you know, I'm not a crossdresser either... I just had to kind of... Disguise myself to save a friend... But, anyways, like I said, I am really sorry. There aren't any clothes shops around here... Atleast not in this part of the city..."  
  
"I'll give you some of my extra clothes. Just wait right here. I'll hurry." Tifa ran out of sight.  
  
Zidane looked down at the hole in the bar. "Um... I am really sorry about my little mark in the bar... I was just a bit frustrated. Thankyou for the sudden kindness..."  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Tifa and I are always willing to help. But, may I ask, why your lady friends have no clothes?"  
  
Zidane and Squall looked at eachother. What could they say that would make sense? What could they say that wouldn't reveal what had happened? They didn't know what to say that wouldn't seem suspicous or criminal. They were saved by Tifa who shoved what looked like a grocery back at them. "The clothes are in here. I didn't include everything... That would be kinda weird."  
  
Zidane grabbed the bag and bolted out the door of the bar. Squall sighed. "Thankyou for your kindness... We'll be meeting again soon... I'm sure of it." He saluted and ran out just as Zidane had before him.  
  
Zidane handed Rinoa the bag. "Your new clothes are in here."  
  
Squall added, "You can change while we keep watch. Don't worry about us peeking either. We aren't the kind of guys. Atleast I'm not that kind of guy..."  
  
Zidane and Squall stood at opposite sides of the alley. Dagger and Rinoa hid behind different trash cans as they hastily changed into their new clothes. When they reappeared in front of the garbages they examined eachother. Dagger wore a short black skirt and a white sleeveless belly shirt. Rinoa wore a dark blue skort. It was also short, high above her knees. She also wore a light blue tanktop that was a little tight on her. They both wore matching black sneakers. They both chorused, "Looking good! ^_^ "  
  
Zidane turned around hearing their bubbly voices. He circled them three times then gave them a thumbs up. "You two will fit in just fine!"  
  
Rinoa glanced over at Squall as Dagger and Zidane took eachothers' hands and started talking about different things that she couldn't understand. Rinoa knew that Squall was thinking that he still shouldn't turn around yet. It was his duty to stand guard and he wasn't easily pulled away from many duties. She sighed and tiptoed up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Hey Squall... You can turn around now."  
  
"If I turn around now, you'll still be behind me.", he replied, not humor to be found in his tone.  
  
She frowned. She knew that if he was being that terribly serious, there was something serious that he was thinking about. "Whats the matter.", she loosened his grip around her waist but didn't totally let go.  
  
"I saw the other two people from the mirror... They were at the bar that Zidane and I went to to get your outfits... I have a feeling we'll be meeting them again. I know we are going to meet them again.", he said solemnly.  
  
"So what is so bad about that? Are they bad people?", Rinoa asked.  
  
Squall shook his head. "No... They are great people. They gave us the clothes you are wearing. Yeah, they are really kind- very friendly." He looked up at the sky. "I sense something. I think something is going to happen soon... That something I am feeling is a bad something. We can't all meet. We have to avoid those people and find the mirror. I don't know what would happen if all of us met eachother."  
  
Rinoa let go of him and walked in front of him so she could get a good look at him. "Well... I guess we just avoid them. Easy. Your so great at making plans... We'll get through this. We'll all be at our own homes in no time. Nothing bad is going to happen since your the leader.", she said encouragingly. She was very pleased when Squall looked down at her with a smile.  
  
She hugged him tightly. He ran his hand through her hair. She felt a tingling feeling all over her body. She was even happier knowing that there were still sparks between them. They were truly meant to be together. She listened to the sound of his heart steadily beating with her eyes closed as he stared down at the peaceful look on her face. They let go of eachother at the same time and met up with Dagger and Zidane. Squall said in an encouraging tone, "Lets go find that portal!" 


End file.
